Pain comes Twice
by ChocoriderX
Summary: Aya Brea lost a love one 15 years ago and has to watch over her twin boys. Now things are going wrong: her oldest son is getting in trouble, one of her lover's friends are showing interest in Aya, and the biggest is there is a strange man talking with her boys. How is she to go through this alone?


Hi everybody! I don't own Parasite Ever, Resident Evil, Devil May Cry, Phoenix Wright, and Viewtiful Joe. Sorry for the long wait and I have decided that Dilemma in London is up for grab (sorry, but I waited too long and have _major_ writer block and I don't think I will continue Lover's Pain either). Well this is a new idea that I got and it includes my favorite pair, Leon and Aya, and it will be a preg fic and it will be sad. So without any more delay, let's start. kweh!

Pain Comes Twice

Chapter 1: Where it Started and How it Ended

It was a rainy and I was called by my boyfriend Leon to meet him behind a big building at Ivy University. I thought it might be "it", the question that I had been waiting for. So I dressed up in my best, a silk dress that I had worn when me and him met for the first time at Carnegie Hall.

_It was the most awkward meeting; Leon was standing by the wall and making sure no injury was to happening to the President and I was with my ex-boyfriend, trying to enjoy the show. This was hard, since my boyfriend kept talking through the whole entire thing. _

_Well long story short, when Melissa went on stage, which was an acquaintance that had inherited my sister's kidney, a freak fire and then everybody started scrambling through the door while I went to help Melissa. After saving her, Leon went back in and saved me from the flames, which is when I dumped my boyfriend and fell in love with him…but know I was not so sure._

Leon was there, but there was weird look in his eyes and he had his fists clenched. I have been with him three years and I knew that this didn't mean well.

"Leon." He looked up and noticed that his face looked even more pained than before, as if he was guilty of something and it killed him that I did not know the truth.

"Aya…." He took both my hands and looked at me with a hard stare. "Don't say a thing." He let go of my hands and disappeared into the building, but showed up latter with a box that was the size of my fist. My heart skipped a beat and my throat was dry, was he going to say "it?"

"Oh Leon…."

"Aya, I am leaving…." Nausea hit me like a wave and it took all my will power not to vomit right there. "I mean….I am leaving to Spain." I wanted to die or at least disappear into the asphalt and escape.

"…" I could not say anything for I was afraid I would either vomit or start crying right there. 'He is leaving.'

"The President's daughter got kidnapped and I have to go and return her safely back home." He was all business now, like he was during that day at Carnegie Hall three years ago, it scared me.

"….." He made his way over to me and put the box by my feet and with a soft kiss, he walked over to where the President's limo was waiting. "….I love you…"

Three Months Later

"Aya Brea." I looked up at a kind old face of a plump nurse; her smile was forced but still kind. "You're pregnant."

"Pregnant…" I looked down at my stomach and I was wondering how Leon would take the news. I couldn't help smiling to myself, until I saw a familiar brunet man wearing cameo and was walking along side with a woman with short black hair and wearing a red dress. I instantly stood up, when they approached us. "Chris? What's going on?" The familiar brunet, Chris Redfield, let out a sad sigh and put a hand on my shoulder in a comforting way.

"Aya. Leon's….Leon's dead." I couldn't believe it, is this some kind of sick joke? "He…wanted you to have this." I looked into Chris's hand and it was a letter, crumpled up and soaked with blood. I felt the whole world turn upside down as I read his letter, which consisted of only a few words: I love you.

I felt like I was going to fall through a void in the floor and grabbed the nearest thing next to me, which happened to be the nurse. I broke down in her arms and didn't care who watched, I was in so much pain and in denial that he was dead. Chris and the mysterious woman silently walked away, feeling helpless and torn just as bad as me about the death of a beloved comrade.

"Why did you leave me?! I….I….I…."

One Month Later

It was the day of Leon's funeral that my babies decided to start kicking, as if they were silently protesting about the fate of their father. Their father, the man that they will never know and never get a chance to love as I had.

"Aya, you ready?" Chris came over to where I sat, wearing a tuxedo and clean shaven, and offered a hand. "The funeral is almost ready to start." I was reluctant to leave my spot where nobody would stare at me, but I took his hand anyway and he hoisted me up to my feet.

"Are you?" I looked closer to see tear stains on his face and a look of deep sorrow on his face.

"I think I never will be ready to say good bye." With that me and him walked to the service, where numerous people who had known him in Raccoon City and few family members where sitting in black lawn chairs. I looked to see a person who had bright blue eyes and silver like hair and a shorter brunet with a goatee staring at the body with very glum expressions that looked strange on their faces. I quickly looked back forward and took my seat next to Chris's Sister Claire, which hair had the same shade of brown as Chris'.

I felt like I couldn't take this, but Claire was their lightly squeezing my hand. I looked up from our hands to notice that the silver haired man was on the small stage and was talking about how a rookie cop from Raccoon City became the man that was now a secret agent for the President himself and had fought valiantly until his untimely death.

After that, the twenty gun salute began and all I remember was running and hearing people yelling after me, but I didn't care. I just…couldn't say good bye…

Well how was it? Oh and if you want to know: the mysterious lady was Ada Wong, the man on stage was Dante, the guy with the goatee is Viewtiful Joe (he is only slightly shorter than Dante in this fic). Also Ivy University was taken from Phoenix Wright (Trials and Tribulations) and Carnegie Hall is from Parasite Eve. Whew. Anyway, this does not include monsters or any zombies or any other kind of supernatural things (well I decided to do something different for a change). Well anyway hope you have enjoyed this fanfiction.


End file.
